lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kristo
Role-Play template ' Kristo' is also one of the Saiyans who survived. During his childhood he spent most of time studying and working because his parents were gone and there was no one to adopt him as a son. He have to struggle to survive and the poor kid finished his education and got a job 18 years later. He trained whenever he can and however he can and that's how he gained his energy. He doesn't like war.....all he wants is peace and over all that he doesn't like killing, he was always willing to show mercy to his enemies. He loves nature and he is a peaceful young man.. ' Then' one day, he met one of the bullies of his old school. He didn't wanted to hurt them but they insisted by hitting him hard on the face which made Kristo very mad. Kristo wasn't trying but he accidentally killed the man and the police arrested him for murdering a man. He was sentenced to jail for 28 years. That make him feel bad and one day he got this crazy and evil idea to escape out of jail and kill the guards. However he knew that this idea is bad because the result will be more killing. He was about to proceed the plan....but something in his mind told him not to do this plan but work out another plan. He thought about making the plan all day and all night but couldn't work it out and he doesn't want to be stuck here for even 28 years.. ' By' then he thought he wouldn't have much to live for. He was still thinking what he should do to get out of here. That night his room-mates decided to teach Kristo a lesson for not helping them to get out of there. There was a fight in the room and the others prisoners were cheering them to fight harder but in the end Kristo again killed them accidentally. And when a guard saw them he immediately reported to the other guards and pulled Kristo out. They were terrified and with the order of their judge, put Kristo 1000 miles away from the cities and was forever forbidden to go back to the cities ever again. He was all alone and lost no where to go besides no one would ever come near him. ' Then '''one day he met a nice old man who was willing to help him with anything and the old man gave Kristo fresh food and water everyday. Kristo decided no to give up on his life and he built himself a little hut. Stayed there a few weeks and he got a brilliant idea. He changed his appearance and went to a small town to work there. He got a job as an English teacher since he was good at teaching English. He earned a fair salary to survive by then the people thought Kristo was dead. He changed his name to Louis. He also trained himself whenever he could. His opponent name was Andrew. But before that he enjoyed his job an even got a girl-friend. He was a teacher who was admired by his students. The Managing Director even doubled his salary. He thought he had found what he really wanted in life. He was so happy. He thought there will be no wars, no hurting, no killing. Sadly he never knew what awaits him. The danger that lies ahead of him.......... ' One day while he was training, he saw an evil looking man who was determined to kill him. The evil man decided to walk away at last but left Kristo a note which says "I challenge you to fight me. Next year same place same time. But if you do not show up, then I'll be forced to kill every single living beings on the planet. And you wouldn't like that would you?? So would you accept my challenge or just run like a baby?". After reading the not Kristo became very angry. He told himself "Who was this guy to challenge me?!! I'll kill him and that's the last thing I'll do!" A few days later he spotted the man again and ran after him however the man vanished just when he was about to touch the man. He then received another note. When he tore the note the note reappear again. Kristo was shocked from what he saw. He read the note and it says: '''Dear Kristo, ' I'm' here to inform you that I would like train harder because I would like to test my limits. Although I know that you'll end up dying, I would like you to try anyway because of the actions the planet will suffer if you do not show up. Thank you. THIS IS THE END OF THE NOTE AND YOUR DEATH DATE IS ON 28/9/2031. WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!!! Yours truly, The Evil Man Images of Kristo or Louis as he likes to call himself. Ethe.jpg 180px-Kristo.jpg Armal and Kristo training.png Attacks Category:Saiyan Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters